Digimon Frontier 02:A new beginning
by LrDragons7
Summary: ***CHAPTER2 UP***A week after the ending of Frontier, the Chosen Children are living happy lives, but is soon interuppted by a freak thunder storm. Some Kozumi rated PG-13 cause of language in future chapters. R&R please.
1. Dating Takuya and Kouji

This is my first fanfic hope you guys like it. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, Digimon Frontier, or any of its characters.

Summary: It has been a week after the Chosen Children's adventures in the Digital World they have not forgotten the Digital World, but since the threat of Lucemon has been removed it's time for rest, relaxation, and Izumi's promise to Takuya and Kouji, but their fun will soon be cut short. The first chapter just describes Izumi's dates with Takuya and Kouji. The next chapter is where the trouble begins.

***************************************

1. Dating Takuya and Kouji.

" Today's the day…" Izumi said to herself as she looked in the mirror. " I promised Takuya and Kouji a date when we return to the real world, good thing today I'm only going out with Takuya " Izumi said as she looked at a photo of Takuya. " I hope he didn't forget " she said as she looked at the clock waiting till 6:30 for their date.

" GOAL!!! " yelled Takuya as he scored a point for his soccer team and won, suddenly he looked at his watch it read 6:20 " Oh no me and Izumi's date is in 10 minutes " he quickly grabbed his bag of clothes and ran as fast as he could towards Izumi's home.

Looking at the clock Izumi grew impatient " It's 6:45 where is he! " she yelled as a knock was heard from her front door, she opened the door and to her surprise was Takuya sweaty and panting. " Sorry I'm late, I had a soccer game, " he said as he was gasping for breath. " Well at least you didn't forget, so where are you taking me? " Izumi said cheerfully. " Oh…. um…that's a surprise " Takuya said nervously. " Let's go " he said as they both walked out the door.

10 minutes later they arrive outside of a hamburger restaurant. " No big surprise coming from Takuya " Izumi thought to herself as Takuya walked in the restaurant without opening the door for Izumi. 

" How rude! " Izumi said to herself as she walked into the burger restaurant.

" Did you say something Izumi? " Takuya asked as he approached the counter. " Huh…No I didn't say anything " she said as she followed Takuya. " Welcome may I take your order? " Said the cashier who was wearing an unusually large hamburger hat. " He reminds of the Burgermon " Izumi told Takuya in a low voice. " Yeah, I'll have 2 super combo orders " Takuya said as he turned toward Izumi " And you? " he said " I'll just have 2 cheeseburgers " Izumi said. " Okay please sit down while your order is filled " said the cashier who went to the back.

" I hope this won't cost too much " Izumi thought to herself as she and Takuya sat at a table. " So how's it been the past week Izumi? " Takuya asked as he squeezed a ketchup packet. " Things are turning out great I've made more friends thanks to you and the others, how's your week been? " Izumi said a she looked out the window. " It's been okay, I made it to my brother's birthday and my dad played soccer with me " he said as though it was nothing.

" Hey Kid! Here's your order! " Said the cashier holding Takuya and Izumi's order. " I'm coming " he said as he walked over and brought their order back to the table. " Here's your 2 cheeseburgers Izumi " Takuya said as he passed Izumi's meal to her. " Thanks " she said as she started eating.

Takuya began eating at a fast pace. " Wow, you must be starving, " said Izumi as she watched Takuya in amazement. " Yeah haven't eaten since lunch " Takuya said with his mouth full of food " Gross " Izumi thought to herself as she took another bite of her cheeseburger. When they finished their meal the cashier laid the bill on the table as Takuya looked at it.

" Uh-oh " he said to himself as he desperately searched through his pockets. " Hey Izumi do you think you could pay for the meal? " Takuya said as he looked at Izumi " Huh? Fine, but you'll have to pay me back " she said has she took money from her pocket and laid it on the table, as they left the burger restaurant heading home.

" That was all my money, he better pay me back " Izumi said to herself as they walked toward her home. " Brrrr, " Izumi said as she covered over her arms to keep herself warm. " Look! We're here Izumi " Takuya said as he rushed up to her house. " I'm coming, " she said as she ran behind him. " Well I had a great night Izumi, I hope I see you again sometime " Takuya said as he headed home.

" Like wise I'm sure " Izumi said sarcastically as she walked inside and up to her room. " I hope my date with Kouji turns out better " she said as she changed into her pajamas and looked the clock it read 7:52. " I should go to sleep early so I can wake up nice and early tomorrow " she said as she turned off her light and drifted to sleep.

****************************

The next morning an alarm clock reading 6:00 a.m. sounded off waking Kouji. He quickly shut it off and headed toward the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, wet his face, and combed his hair. He quickly got dressed as he ran out the door being quite not to wake his parents or his dog. He gazed at his watch it read 6:17 " I told Kouichi I would be there by 6:30 " Kouji said as he quickly ran past a moving car.

It was now 6:37 Kouji had arrived outside of an apartment building, there he saw his brother Kouichi as he ran up to him panting " Sorry I'm late I forgot to set my alarm clock earlier" he said still panting. "It's alright Kouji I new you would come even if your 7 minutes late" Kouichi said smiling "Come in my mom's still asleep so me and you can talk" he said as he walked inside and Kouji followed.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Kouichi said as he sat down. "Well it's Saturday," Kouji said. "Yeah, what's so important about it" Kouichi said look at his brother "Today's my date with Izumi remember?" Kouji said "I know Kouji, but why is it so important to you, that you need to talk to your brother about it?" Kouichi said heading toward the kitchen. "Well…um," Kouji said nervously. Then it suddenly struck Kouichi "You want to impress Izumi don't you" he said grinning. "Of course not I just uh" Kouji said blushing. "Hey it's ok, if you have a thing for her just tell me I am your brother" Kouichi said as he placed his hand on Kouji's shoulder. "It's that I just want my date with Izumi to be better than Takuya's date, that's all" Kouji said nervously.

"If you say so brother" Kouichi said sensing more than that. "But that's not the only reason I came buy, how's mom?" Kouji asked thing he shouldn't have. "She's okay, she's a lot happier since you started to visit her," Kouichi said watching the TV. "I'm glad, I'll see you later Kouichi I've got to pick a place to take Izumi, see ya" Kouji said as he ran out the door. "I can tell he's up to something," Kouichi said as he continued watching TV.

Kouji as soon as reached home headed toward the computer as he desperately searched for an impressive restaurant, suddenly what Kouji was searching for popped up he quickly printed out the address and phone number. He got very excited and called making a reservation for 6:00 pm. "The perfect place," Kouji said to himself after making his reservation.

Later into the day Izumi is getting ready for her date with Kouji "I hope I don't have to pay like I did for Takuya," Izumi said staring at her watch as it read 5:52. "He said 6 o'clock," she said as she headed toward her living room to wait. Suddenly there was a knock on her door, Izumi answered to see Kouji standing there early for their date. "Your early," Izumi said with shock "I know I just wanted it to go by quicker, so let's go" Kouji said as he began walking, Izumi followed. "Where are you taking me?" Izumi said hoping it would be better the Takuya's choice. "You'll see," Kouji said as he continued walking.

About 8 minutes later they arrived in front of an Italian Restaurant called Luigi's. "How did he find a place like this" Izumi wondered to herself. "Ladies first," Kouji said as he opened the door for Izumi. "Thank you," she said as she walked in "At least someone knows how to be a gentleman." She said while Kouji walked up to the waiter. "Reservation?" he said while he looked through his book "Minamoto reservation," Kouji said "Ah yes Minamoto, this way please" he said as he showed them to their table and gave them their menus.

"What will it be sir?" The waiter said taking out his pen and notebook. "I'll have spaghetti and meatballs," Kouji said as he turned to Izumi "And you?" he said, "I'll have the same," Izumi said. "Okay and to drink?" he said, "I'll have a coke and you Izumi" Kouji said, "I'll have diet coke" Izumi said acting if though she needed to lose wait. "I will be back with you orders shortly," the waiter said as he went off into the kitchen.

"Why did you order a Diet coke?" Kouji said wondering why, "Well a girl has to watch her figure you know" Izumi said proudly. "If you say so, how was you date with goggle head?" Kouji asked eager to know. "Oh, it was fine" Izumi said a little embarrassed. "I knew her date with Takuya did suck," Kouji thought, "I was worried for nothing,". The waiter soon returned with the 2 plates of spaghetti and meatballs and their 2 cokes "There you are 2 plates of spaghetti and your 2 sodas, enjoy," he said placing their 2 plates in front of them.

"I love spaghetti" Izumi said out loud as she began to eat, "Me too," Kouji said as he began to ate. While eating Kouji tried his best not to make any noises while eating "How's your family doing Kouji" Izumi asked as she swallowed some spaghetti "Fine," he said as if it were nothing at all "Made any new friends yet?" Kouji asked as he finished eating his meatballs "Yeah, not that many but it's start" she said finishing her plate of spaghetti and meatballs and began drinking her diet coke "Good for you," Kouji said as he finished his meal and soda. Their waiter soon arrived taking their plates and leaving their bill. Izumi took a look at the bill.

"I hope he can pay, I don't have any money to give if he can't pay," Izumi thought to herself nervously. "Don't worry I've got it covered," Kouji said as he took a large amount of money out of his pocket leaving it on the table with tip "Let's go" Kouji said as he headed towards the door. "At least Kouji was smart enough to think ahead before taking me somewhere" Izumi said to herself as she followed Kouji outside.

It was very dark out and the streetlights lit the streets, as it got very cold. "Brrrr, I'm freezing," Izumi said shivering "Here" Kouji said as he took off his jacket and gave it to Izumi "Are you sure?" Izumi asked "Go head I won't get cold" Kouji said hiding the fact he was cold "Thanks, you're the best" Izumi said putting on Kouji's jacket "No problem" Kouji said as they arrived at Izumi's home.

"Here's your jacket back," Izumi said removing Kouji's jacket and giving it back to him "And thanks for the great night," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and went inside. "Your welcome," Kouji said blushing a bright red as he ran. 

Thunder clouds could be heard he knew there was a storm coming, "I need to get home fast," he ran incredibly fast home making it just before it started to rain. "Close one, a bit strange it started raining so fast" Kouji said as he walked inside to be greeted by his parents "How did go?" Kouji's mother asked very excited "Oh, it was um okay" he said beginning to blush " Let me guess she kissed you didn't she?" his father asked with a grin "I have to get ready for bed" Kouji said blushing and sweating as he ran up stairs. Both his parents looked at each other with smiles on their faces. 

Kouji looked at his watch it was 8:30 "I better go to sleep now before they asked more questions" he said as he turned off his light and went to bed, but outside there was a freak electrical occurrence near the train station the very one he used to come and leave the digital world.


	2. Return of the Spirit of Light

2.Return of the Spirit of Light.

The next morning Kouji was awoken by a large boom, it was a lightning bolt. As Kouji awoke he saw a familiar face staring at him, it was Kouichi "Kouichi? What are you doing here?" Kouji said as he rubbed his eyes. "I wanted to drop by and see how my brother was doing, that's all" Kouichi said with a grin. Kouji took a look outside there was an enormous storm going on outside "How did you get here you place is a half mile from here and your not even soaking" Kouji said as he headed to the bathroom. "My mom dropped me off while she left to work," Kouichi said with a worry in his voice. Kouji said something, but it was difficult to understand because of the toothpaste in his mouth. "Say again," Kouichi said barely understanding Kouji. He spit out the toothpaste "I said your worried about mother aren't you?" Kouji said as he rinsed his mouth. Kouichi looking even sadder replied "Yeah a little bit" "Don't worry about mother she'll be fine I know" Kouji said trying to cheer up Kouichi. "Thanks Kouji I need that" Kouichi replied with a smile on his face. "What time is it?" Kouji asked soaking his face. Kouichi looked at the clock "10:23" he answered. "Wow, I overslept" Kouji said as his stomach grumbled "Let's get some breakfast" he said as he headed downstairs. 

Kouichi suddenly spotted something pass by the window at an immense speed "What was that?" he thought to himself as he headed downstairs. "What do you want for breakfast?" Kouji asked searching through the refrigerator. "Nothing I'm full," Kouichi said looking worried. "What's the matter?" Kouji said as he took a bite out of an apple "Nothing, How's was your date with Izumi?" Kouichi said quickly changing the subject. "Oh, that it went alright" Kouji said trying to hide his blush. "Really, you sure it was just alright?" Kouichi said grinning. "Yeah it was alright ok?" Kouji said sweating. "That's not what dad said" Kouichi said grinning even more. "What exactly did dad say" Kouji sweating even more.

"Oh the usual, Kouji acted all tough, Kouji acted like a gentleman, Kouji got kissed," Kouichi said holding the urge to laugh. Kouji face became completely red, it looked like he was about to explode "I'm going to kill dad" Kouji said as he squished his bread. Kouichi trying to get him more angry says "You know what, I think you liked it," As soon as he finished the sentence Kouji went ballistic as he ran after his brother who couldn't stop laughing. "I'm going to get you Kouichi!" Kouji said as they ran around the room. After about 10 minutes of running they both give up.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Kouichi said breathing hard "But did you like it Kouji?" He asked trying to get his brother's attention. "Maybe a little" Kouji said in a low voice. "Ha! I knew you did" Kouichi said hitting his brother in the shoulder. "So what! I bet she gave Takuya one too," Kouji said angry again. "As a matter a fact Izumi only kissed you Kouji" Kouichi trying to get his attention again. "Really, how do you know you weren't there on our dates" Kouji said eager to know. "Takuya called me last night and told me all about his date, and said if it was better then yours to rub it in your face" Kouichi said laughing. "Figures Takuya would want to rub it in my face" Kouji said lying down. "At least your date with Izumi turned out better then Takuya's" Kouichi said. "Tell me what happened" Kouji asked.

A few moments later "Wow, Takuya is the cheapest person on the face of the planet" Kouji said laughing. "That's not the only thing he also…" Before Kouichi could finish the phone rang. "I'll get it" Kouji said as he answered the phone. "Hello?" he said speaking with the person over the phone. A few minutes later Kouji hung up the phone "Who was that Kouji?" Kouichi asked. "Mrs. Himi she wanted me to take care of Tomoki for awhile since she couldn't find a babysitter to watch him" Kouji said. "Did you accept?" Kouichi asked hoping he would. "Yeah, she'll drop him off at 11:30 and 3 more kids are coming to" Kouji said as headed towards the kitchen and open the fridge. "Who are the 3 other kids?" Kouichi asked going into the kitchen "The new friends he's made. His new friends are older than him, but she feels I'm more responsible since she knows my stepmother" Kouji said taking out 2 sodas, throwing one to Kouichi. "Wow Kouji, I never knew you were responsible," Kouichi said as he opened his soda. "Well I mostly did it because we haven't seen the kid since we came back to the real world" Kouji said taking a drink of his soda. "Yeah I know what you mean," Kouichi said as he finished his soda.

30 minutes later. "Mrs. Himi should be arriving with Tomoki and his new friends in a few minutes" Kouichi said standing in front of the door. Suddenly Kouji's doorbell rang, Kouji answered it to see Tomoki, his mother, and 3 others who he couldn't see because Mrs. Himi was standing in front of them. "Hi Kouji, Kouichi, I'm glad to see you guys again" Tomoki said with smile. "Now you be a good boy Tomoki for Kouji and Kouichi okay, I'll be back at 3 o'clock to pick you up" Mrs. Himi said a she kissed Tomoki and drove away. "Come on in Tomoki before you and your friends get wet" Kouichi said. "So who are your new friends?" Kouji said but soon found out as he saw Takuya, Junpei, and Izumi walk in. 

"How's it going guys" Takuya said walking in "Yeah anything interesting lately" Junpei said following Takuya. "No nothing interesting, we saw the ugliest thing today though," Kouji looking at Izumi. "Really what," Takuya said picking his nose. "Your face" Kouji said laughing. "Funny Kouji I never knew you had a sense of humor," Takuya said. "Hey Kouji why don't you go talk to Izumi" Kouichi said in a low voice nudging Kouji with his elbow. "Shut up Kouichi," Kouji said in a low voice trying not to get anyone's attention. "Maybe there some cartoon's on," Tomoki said to himself as he turned on the TV to see a special new bulletin.

"An a electrical problem has caused all trains to be delayed" the anchorman said receiving a message "This just in! It seem that there have been what seem to be some kind of creature's leaving the train station and are starting to destroy everything in sight." The anchorman said. "What?!" everyone said as they focused on the TV. "We now have some footage of what is happening" the anchorman said as they showed the footage. Creatures were everywhere attacking people, cars, and animals; suddenly a familiar face was in front of the camera, it was Neemon. "Neemon?" Takuya said, "What are they doing in our world?" Kouji said his face focused on the TV. "It can't be a good thing let's check it out," Kouichi said. They all grabbed umbrellas and headed off.

They soon arrived in front of the train station where there were Digimon everywhere. "What are we going to do, we can't spirit evolve" Izumi said depressed. "Correction, one of you can spirit evolve," a familiar voice said behind them. "Bokomon!" Tomoki yelled as the others turned to see him. "Which one of us can spirit evolve Bokomon?" Takuya said hoping it was him. "Kouji, we were able to obtain the H Spirit of Light before the others were stolen" Bokomon said nervously. "STOLEN!!!" Everyone yelled at once "I'm afraid so, Rogue Digimon attack me, Neemon, Patamon, and the others. Also here" Bokomon said as he reached into his pink belt and pulled out 6 D-Scans. 

"Here you are and here you are Kouji" Bokomon said as he gave him the H Spirit of Light. "Thanks," Kouji said as he grabbed his D-Scan and his spirit. The others took their D-scans as well. "It's up to you Kouji to help get the other Spirits" Bokomon said "Also…" he was interrupted by a loud explosion. "Help!" someone said, it was Neemon he ran up to the others. "What's wrong?" Izumi said picking up Neemon. "Hunting Cannon!" yelled aloud voice as an energy ball hit the ground in front of Izumi and Neemon. "Who did that?" Junpei said looking around. "It was I Kentarumon," the voice said as a half man half horse Digimon stepped in front of them. "I will destroy you chosen children," he said as he fired another blast at them.

"We'll see who'll destroy who" Kouji said as he scanned his Spirit. "Spirit Evolution!!!" Kouji yelled, as he became Wolfmon the Warrior of Light. "Licht Seiger!!" Wolfmon yelled as 2 light sabers appeared in his hands. "Take this!!!" He yelled as he impaled Kentarumon. A ring of data surrounded his body. Wolfmon took out his D-Scan and yelled "Digi-code Scan!!!" the ring of data was absorbed into his D-Scan, and Kentarumon became an egg of light and flew off. "Nice job Kouji" Neemon said hugging Wolfmon's leg. "No problem" he said as he became Kouji again "You still have a huge job ahead of you, before we can take breaks now let's go" Bokomon said running off. "Wait for us," everyone else said as they followed him.


End file.
